


Bottoms Up

by starliit (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Heavy Drinking, Hook-Up, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, Top Grantaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starliit
Summary: Grantaire lets Enjolras have some of his liquor, and it turned out to be the best bad idea both of them had ever had.





	Bottoms Up

“Grantaire!” Grantaire looked up, meeting angry eyes. “Put that bottle down.”

In response, Grantaire rolled his eyes, taking another swig from his bottle. He slammed it back onto the table for emphasis, first looking at the sloshing of the liquor, then looking back up to Enjolras.

Enjolras simply huffed, and then turned back to their friends, continuing to talk about whatever it was he was talking about.

Grantaire had tagged along with Enjolras to an outing with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. They had visited the local bar, much to Enjolras’ dismay. After all, bars had liquor, and liquor meant Grantaire was going to drink them out of business.

“I just think that if you weren’t prepared for all of the assignments, you shouldn’t have started college; of course we would get a lot of work,” Grantaire heard Combeferre say. His words were a bit hazy due to how much Grantaire had drunk already, but not slurred enough for him not to understand.

In return, Enjolras threw his head back. “I’ve had to write ten essays in a week. If the professors want high quality work, they should loosen up a bit. At least less papers to write, I can’t write five pages an hour.”

Grantaire was sat across the table from Enjolras. The other’s legs had stretched out and brushed over Grantaire’s own calves when his head swung backwards, and Grantaire thought himself mad for noticing the light touch. Perhaps it was just the alcohol’s fault.

Courfeyrac pulled his phone out of his pocket, staring at it for a second. “It’s 11:48,” he announced.

“Already? It seems like it was ten only a few minutes ago,” Combeferre leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and letting his head rest in his hands. “Do you guys want to get home soon or are you fine staying longer?” The question seemed directed toward Enjolras, as Grantaire noticed his eyes dart over to him.

“I don’t think I could sleep if I went home now,” Enjolras decided. He paused for a second, and then continued, “As crazy as it sounds, I’d rather have a drink or two at the moment.”

The group had started the night with a pizza and sodas, so they had empty glasses in front of them. Grantaire raised his eyebrows when he noticed Enjolras’ eyes linger on his half-full vodka bottle for a few seconds too long.

“Oh? You want some of  _ my _ liquor?” Grantaire couldn’t help but smirk smugly. Grantaire had offered Enjolras liquor before but he always turned it down. The atmosphere of the bar must have watered him down, making the idea of getting drunk more appealing.

Enjolras glared. “Yes, I’d like to try some.”

Grantaire took Enjolras’ empty glass, and filled it up halfway with vodka. He watched Enjolras carefully, taking note of how he was almost salivating when the the liquor sloshed around in the glass.

Finally, the glass was passed back to its rightful owner. Enjolras quickly took it in his hand and drank it all down without pausing for a breath.

Courfeyrac laughed. “Thirsty?”

Enjolras mumbled a quick “or something”, before grabbing Grantaire’s bottle himself and chugging from it. Grantaire thought it unlike him, and from the look on the others’ faces, so did they.

“Are you feeling alright? We thought you disliked alcohol,” Combeferre asked, leaning forward a bit, possibly to inspect Enjolras’ face.

Enjolras put the bottle down on the table, a noticeable amount emptied. “I’m feeling fine. I think the stress of school might have-” he briefly stopped speaking to hiccup. “-gotten to me.”

Combeferre stared at him for a second longer, and then sighed. “Alright, but if you start to feel nauseous, tell us.”

Then they continued their conversation about school without speaking of Enjolras’ sudden outburst again. Over time, Enjolras seemed to sober up a tad, not drinking from the bottle any more than the one time he grabbed it. Grantaire did noticed him sneaking glances over at it every few minutes, however.

Another half hour passed when Combeferre announced that he would be leaving. Ten minutes later, Courfeyrac left as well, leaving Enjolras and Grantaire to themselves.

“You thinking about leaving sometime?” Grantaire asked, staring into Enjolras’ eyes. He didn’t really have any intentions on leaving himself; he’d stayed up far later than this just at bars.

Enjolras thought for a moment, not taking his stare off of Grantaire. “No, I’ll stay longer.”

They sat there in silence, neither daring to speak a world. They hadn’t spent any time alone with each other before that moment, nor did they hang out together in a group that often.

“I’m going to order another bottle of vodka, I’d like some alcohol now,” Enjolras said, waving his hand to a nearby waitress and telling her his order.

Grantaire stared at Enjolras for a long moment, noticing how impatient he looked. “Are you sure you’re feeling fine?”

“ _ Yes _ , I feel great. Is it so wrong to want to drink liquor once in a while?”

“It’s unlike you to drink. And you shouldn’t be drinking from bottles.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m not.” Grantaire leaned back in the booth, tilting his head to the side. Maybe the new angle could help him understand what Enjolras was doing.

The waitress returned with a bottle of tequila. Enjolras gratefully pulled the cork out, quickly chugging from the bottle. Grantaire watched him nervously; he had never seen him drinking before, so Enjolras probably had a low tolerance to alcohol. As luck would have it, he was most likely already drunk.

Only stopping a few times to take a deep breath, Enjolras quickly finished the entire bottle. He slammed it down on the table, causing a few other patrons to turn and see what was going on. Enjolras was already swaying from side to side, eyes drooping to face the floor.

Grantaire looked to the bartender. Not wanting the poor guy to get in trouble, he decided he would have to take Enjolras home himself. If he didn’t, Enjolras was probably going to wreak havoc.

“...Okay, let’s get you back home.” Grantaire got up from his seat, making his way over to Enjolras.

“What…?” Enjolras blinked a few times. “Why?”

“I don’t want you passing out in a bar like a drunkard. Come here.”

Grantaire opened his arms to Enjolras, who glared back at him. “No. I don’t want to.” His words were slurred, and Grantaire almost couldn’t understand him.

Huffing, Grantaire leaned down, wrapping his arms around Enjolras’ waist and picking him up. He was surprisingly light.

Enjolras kicked his legs around weakly. “Put me down!”

A few guests turned to look at Grantaire, who averted his gaze, feeling a tad embarrassed under their stares. 

As Grantaire refused to let him down, Enjolras eventually stopped kicking. He yawned, wrapping his arms around Grantaire’s neck. Grantaire shifted Enjolras up, wrapping his arms together under Enjolras’ thighs. In response, Enjolras wrapped his legs around Grantaire’s waist.

That’s how they left the bar. Grantaire couldn’t help but be hyper aware of Enjolras’ hands on the sides of his neck, and his breath next to Grantaire’s ear. He could almost hear the other’s heartbeat.

They made their way outside and down the sidewalk. Enjolras turned his head over to survey the cars, then pointed to one vehicle with one arm, and wrapped his other tighter around Grantaire’s neck.

“That’s my car! Let me down, I’ll drive back home myself…” Enjolras took his legs down and attempted to get on the ground.

As Grantaire wasn’t inclined to let Enjolras get into a car in his drunken state, he didn’t take his arms off of his body. Enjolras shifted around within his grasp, and Grantaire took to clutching Enjolras’ waist. Enjolras stopped fighting.

“You’re not driving. I’ll drive you back to my dorm. Where are your keys?”

Enjolras thought for a long moment. “In the bar still. Left on the table.”

Grantaire sighed, leading Enjolras to his car. “I’ll go get them. Wait here.” He ensured Enjolras got into the passenger side, then shut the door and headed back inside to retrieve the car keys.

He wasn’t gone for long, most likely just a few minutes. However, when he returned, Enjolras had taken his shirt off, and was spreading out in the seat. There were sweat drops shining on his forehead, and he was breathing heavier than usual.

Grantaire dropped the keys.

Although Grantaire managed to get into the car and fit the keys into it, he was fumbling around, hands shaking nervously. Every time he looked over, he saw Enjolras in his  _ unusual _ state.

“Um, Enjolras?” He asked, almost stuttering. “Why are you shirtless?”

Enjolras took a minute to process the question, looking slowly down at his chest. “Got hot.”

Grantaire drew his lips into a thin line, nodding slowly. “I see.”

The dorms weren’t too far away from the bar, so Grantaire didn’t need to drive with a shirtless Enjolras for a long time.

As they came to a stop in front of the dormitories, Enjolras looked more awake than earlier. Grantaire got out of the car, keys in his pocket, and helped Enjolras out.

Enjolras quickly took to wanting to be carried, so Grantaire gulped his pride down and picked him up. Enjolras gratefully wrapped his legs around Grantaire’s waist and his arms around his neck. Grantaire could feel Enjolras’ sweat against his shirt, and his damp hair was beginning to stick to Grantaire’s cheek. Enjolras’ breath wasn’t any help either, as Grantaire could feel every warm huff against his neck.

This time, Grantaire didn’t wrap his arms around his thighs. Instead, he wrapped them around his back. This position, however, meant that Grantaire had to hold Enjolras closer to him. It was definitely new to feel Enjolras pressed up against him.

Grantaire took Enjolras up the stairs, leading him into the dorm room. As he showed Enjolras to the bed, he looked around nervously. He could just sleep on the couch for the night.

Enjolras let go of Grantaire, but didn’t lay down onto the bed. He just stared at Grantaire, unspeaking.

“I, I’m just going to go sleep on the couch-” Grantaire was cut off by Enjolras pressing his lips against Grantaire’s, wrapping his arms back around Grantaire’s neck.

Grantaire was too shocked to react to the sudden affection. He stood still as Enjolras continued on kissing him. Grantaire was hyper aware of how Enjolras’ hands made their way into Grantaire’s hair, tangling his fingers into the tight black curls.

Much to his surprise more than anyone’s, Grantaire found himself wrapping his arms around Enjolras’ waist, pulling him in closer. Grantaire returned the kiss shortly afterwards.

As if he suddenly realized what he was doing, Grantaire suddenly opened his eyes in shock, pushing Enjolras away. “Y-you’re drunk, I can’t do this-” Enjolras huffed, throwing himself back at Grantaire, who shoved him back again.

Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s arm, pulling him onto the bed. Grantaire could only fall into Enjolras, who wrapped his legs around Grantaire’s waist, pulling him down in between Enjolras’ legs. Grantaire bit down on his lip to hold back a groan.

“Enjolras,” Grantaire mumbled, attempting to pull away. “We can’t, your drunk, it’s not right-” Grantaire was cut off by Enjolras pushing his legs down, causing Grantaire to roll his hips into Enjolras’ crotch.

Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras’ naked back, feeling his heat and sweat. There really wasn’t much Grantaire could do about what was happening at this point, as he was somewhat tipsy as well. It didn’t help that the situation seemed to drunken him as well.

Grantaire pressed his mouth against Enjolras’ again, but this time it was hot and passionate - making the atmosphere seem even more intoxicating.

As Grantaire rolled his hips against Enjolras again, Enjolras groaned loudly, entangling his fingers back into Grantaire’s hair and pulling his head down to kiss Enjolras’ neck. Grantaire bit into the skin, feeling Enjolras shaking underneath him.

It was obvious that the both of them were already hard, but neither made any attempt to fully undress. Grantaire continued grinding into Enjolras, who arched his back up to meet him, both of them in perfect sync.

They continued like that for a few minutes, every roll of Grantaire’s hips resulting in a louder groan from Enjolras.

Suddenly, Enjolras pushed Grantaire off, making Grantaire whine in frustration. Enjolras rushed forward, pulling Grantaire’s shirt off of him. Grantaire interrupted him with a needing kiss, which Enjolras gladly returned, before pulling back.

Grantaire watched as Enjolras reached to take off Grantaire’s trousers. Grantaire assisted by undoing the belt, kissing him all the while. As Grantaire’s jeans fell to the floor and Grantaire stepped out of them, he reached around Enjolras to take off his bottoms as well.

When they were both unclothed, Grantaire pushed Enjolras back into the bed, turning him over to lay on his stomach.

Grantaire was already slick from the precum, so he pushed into Enjolras easily. Enjolras’ whole body shook from the sudden movement, letting out a loud groan of both pain and pleasure. Grantaire waited for him to adjust to his length for a moment, then pulled almost all the way out and back in again.

Enjolras moaned loudly and shakily as Grantaire rutted back into him again. The noise made Grantaire breathe hot into Enjolras’ ear, then push back in again.

“R…” Enjolras breathed out between groans. “Close…”

Grantaire nodded in understanding, though he knew Enjolras couldn’t see.

Grantaire quickened his movements, then reached a hand around and wrapped his fingers around Enjolras’ leaking form, smiling as Enjolras shivered and groaned. Grantaire moved his hand back and forth quickly, listening as Enjolras cried out and arched his back, expense pouring out of him onto the mattress.

Quickly, Grantaire rutted forward only a couple more times before he reached his own climax.

They stayed as they were for a minute or two, breathing heavily, before Grantaire pulled out. Together, they fell down on the bed.

Both filled to the brim with cheap liquor and regrets, they fell asleep like that; drenched in sweat and their own expenses, unwilling to face the consequences until morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this entire story isn't just smut! it does, however, have a decent amount of it.  
> (sorry victor hugo)


End file.
